


一个大概在十七世纪的故事

by 2000Lava



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 非国设
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2000Lava/pseuds/2000Lava
Summary: 第一句用“他死了”写一篇he（这能算he吗）
Relationships: Lithuania & Poland (Hetalia)





	一个大概在十七世纪的故事

**Author's Note:**

> 练笔短篇。

英勇的伍卡谢维奇老爵爷也终于在这次战场上结束了他一生的使命，他光荣地走了，他无数的功绩让长着翅膀的天使主动为他引路。他佝偻而矮小的身体现在僵硬得笔直，这是总情绪高昂的他最安详的时刻了，这颗充满热血的仍然年轻的心已经停止跳动了。所有人都在为这么一位风趣又勇敢的老人的牺牲而痛心叹惋。有人说，老爷子死得其所，他在战场上度过的老年是其人生中最为精彩的岁月。

可是罗利纳提斯却惊诧着，为何伍卡谢维奇如此拙劣的谎言令所有人深信不疑，为何他简陋的妆容从未被任何人识破过：菲利克斯根本不是什么迟暮之年的老人，他与自己分明就是同岁！无疑，瘦削的他喜爱给自己配上夸张的假八字胡，还非要打扮得看起来年老个二三十岁…又总是刻意用上干扁的声音吹嘘自己说不完的胡编乱造的经历，时不时把一些老年病当作借口推掉自己不想做的事儿（并且还能将病痛假装得惟妙惟肖）……可是只要看到他的眼睛，那双深爱着祖国与上帝、清澈的精神的（或者说是还带着些稚气与天真的）绿眼睛，没有人会将他的年龄给误会！他的装模作样实质上没有任何意义，多见上他几面的人都会看穿这种无聊的把戏。但是人们仍然在配合着他胡闹，容忍着他的任性，从不去揭穿他的骗局——只不过是装作年老而已，他只是有些爱吹牛、爱耍些小聪明，但对于上阵杀敌、保卫自己的祖国是从不会有任何推却的。……

是罗利纳提斯找回了伍卡谢维奇随着主而去后丢下的躯壳的，也是罗利纳提斯为他抹净了脸上的血污、梳理了那副假八字胡，默默地与他在教堂的十字架下共度了无言的一夜。英雄的追悼会在战争的间隙中如期举行，颓然的罗利纳提斯才终于想起来一件很多很多年以前发生的事情。大概那是他们的十九岁，伍卡谢维奇长得极为清秀，又总爱摆出吊儿郎当的姿态，看上去颇像个花天酒地的无能年轻王公（其实他们家早失了地产，他与妹妹都是借住在远房亲戚家长大的），结果遭到了一名醉酒的德国雇佣兵的嘲讽：“你们多灾多难的共和国竟还要靠这些唇上连毛都长不出来的小娃娃来保卫，刀剑与马鞍可不是你们现在该碰的东西。”伍卡谢维奇一气之下要与那人决斗，最终的结果是饶下了雇佣兵的性命，伍卡谢维奇家的家丁数量从零变为了一。也便是从那时起他开始贴上了假胡子，热衷于装老成（他的心智其实一点都不成熟），谎报自己的年龄，一直到他战死沙场……但这些与他从青年开始就是一名出色的战士毫无关联。他的刀法虽然看上去花哨，却又准又狠，决斗中的他会露出往常见不到的极为认真的神情。不过他好像认定了，一个年纪大的人才不会每次都被以为是运气好，才不会被同伴或者敌人轻视，他要让赞美属于伍卡谢维奇而不是那劳什子的幸运女神。…

光阴荏苒，可记忆里的他好像永远停留在了十九岁，然后直接迎来了壮烈的死亡。所有的人都在悲叹着：“共和国又少了一位勇士。”而罗利纳提斯偷偷地抹了抹眼角，遵照菲利克斯十九岁的遗嘱保存了那副假胡子，发誓要替这位古怪的友人为了青春与荣耀、继续挥舞自己的长剑。


End file.
